Weddings and Love
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Max, Luke, and Lorelai....what will happen?


Weddings 'N Love  
  
Author's Note: This takes place during the summer after Max proposes to Lorelai. Here's the "big, eventful" fic I promised  
you! Hope you like it! Please review!  
  
  
Lorelai dialed Max's phone number and said cautiously, "About your proposal...."  
  
She went home that day happy as a young girl. Her cheeks flushed a healthy pink and a delightful smile  
lit up her face. She checked her watch. 5:00, she thought, a little early, so I can stop by the diner and give Luke the good news.  
  
So she stepped into the diner and sat on her usual seat on the stools. Placing her bag on the stool next to her, she  
hollered, "Luke!"  
  
He peeped his head out from the kitchen as Lorelai waved to him, giggling happily.  
  
"Somebody hit you with a happy stick." he said sarcastically, stepping out.  
  
"With 100 happy sticks. No wait- 1,000 happy sticks." she replied.  
  
"You're so happy, I don't even think you need coffee!" Luke remarked.  
  
A look of horror crosed Lorelai's face. "Uh uh." she said firmly. "I am never, ever happy enough to not need  
coffee."  
  
"But it can kill ya."  
  
"We all have to die someday."  
  
"Not when we're 45."  
  
"Let's not start, Luke."  
  
"Right." he agreed. "So you gonna tell me why you're so happy today?"  
  
"Maybe." Lorelai answered giddily. "Yes," She cocked her head. "No, you should guess."  
  
"I give up." Luke answered.  
  
"No way. At least guess once."  
  
"You just broke up with that Max guy?" he guessed.  
  
"Why would I be happy?"  
  
"No reason." Luke replied, looking down, and immediately becoming uncomfortable.  
  
Maybe it isn't such a good idea to tell Luke, Lorelai thought.  
  
"Well its not that." said Lorelai, sober.  
  
"Uh-ok. I'll talk to you later, ok? I've got to clean up a little and help all these customers."  
  
"Luke, your diner is spotless and there's only one very old man in here besides me."  
  
"Uh... it only appears spotless, but its actually very spot-spotchy, very spotchy." he said uncertainly.  
  
Sensing something wrong, Lorelai stood up, picked up her bag, finished up her coffee, and walked out of the  
diner.  
  
Luke muttered as she left, "She's in love. And not with me."  
  
  
When Lorelai reached home, she wasn't quite as happy as she was before, but her giddiness was restored when  
she saw Rory's smiling face.  
  
"Dean is so great. He took me to this amazing carnival a couple of miles out of town. It was fantastic. We had  
a wonderful time."  
  
Beaming, Lorelai sat down on the couch next to Rory and said, "I accepted Max today."  
  
Rory screamed happily with her mother. "That's so great, Mom!!!"  
  
"Yes. I have to tell everybody right away and we have to start planning!" she replied.  
  
"Absolutely, I'll help spread the word."  
  
  
The next morning, Lorelai creeped into Rory's room.  
  
"Hi." she whispered as she lay down on Rory's bed.  
  
"*Grunt*" was her reply.  
  
"You're a cheerful one."  
  
"Yep." Rory said as she rolled over and checked her alarm clock. "Mom, its 6:30 in the summer on a Saturday.  
At least let me sleep until the waking hours."  
  
"No." her mother protested playfully. "Come on, Dracula, I gotta talk to you."  
  
"Talk? We talked for 17 hours yesterday."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Rory asked, now wide awake, thanks to her mom.  
  
"How can I be tired when I have a fiancee?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Come on, let's talk!"  
  
"At Luke's?" Rory asked. "Let me get dressed, at least."  
  
"No not Luke's!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I need to talk ABOUT Luke."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"Meet you in the kitchen in 5 minutes!" Lorelai said as she got up.  
  
"20, please."  
  
"Nope, just 5."  
  
"Cruel, heartless witch."  
  
"That's what they all say." she said, leaving the room.  
  
  
Rory tumbled into the kitchen 6 minutes later.  
  
"You're late." Lorelai said.  
  
"Since when are you punctual?" she asked her mother, pouring herself some coffee.  
  
"Don't drink that." she said the same second Rory sent the black liquid into her mouth.  
  
Rory spit it out. "What is that?"  
  
"Coffee. Lorelai style."  
  
"Should've known." Rory said as she grabbed two pop tarts. "So what's so urgent?"  
  
"Luke loves me."  
  
Rory spit out the pop-tart she was chewing. "Must you say that when I'm eating?" she asked reproachfully.  
  
"Nasty. Anyway, I think I'm going to lose his friendship if I marry Max and then he's just gonna be some  
diner owner who I barely talk to, like so many others."  
  
"Didn't you think of this before you accepted Max?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What else is new?" Rory mumbled to herself, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"And what about where he lives?" Lorelai sat up straight suddenly. "Will he move here, or do we have to move  
to Hartford? And what will people say when he drives you to school? What about our jobs? Do we have to leave Stars  
Hollow?"  
  
At this point, Lorelai was truly babbling in confusion, so Rory stood up and left the room.  
  
She walked over to Luke's in 15 minutes, knowing her mother probably didn't notice her disappearance yet,   
and ordered some coffee.  
  
"G' morning." he said grumpily.  
  
"Hi Luke."  
  
"Yeah. So do you know why your mom was so happy yesterday?"  
  
"Of course she told me." Rory said.  
  
"I know you know. But I don't. "he said, looking ashamed. "She didn't tell me."  
  
"She's engaged."  
  
Luke's eyes went wide as he looked at Rory with disbelief. "Engaged? To your teacher guy, Max?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Wow. Tell her congratulations. Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Yeah. Why didn't she tell you?" Rory asked him intently, knowing perfectly well that Luke loved her mother, and  
was waiting for him to admit it.  
  
"Guess she wanted to surprise me or somethin'. " he decided, turning away.  
  
"That must have been it, " she answered and got up. "Well I should go."  
  
"Its pretty early. Go back home."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Tell your mom what I said, all right?"  
  
"That you love her? Or congratulations?" Rory yelled back, walking out of the store.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This WILL be continued, after I come up with a good ending. Now, I think you should vote for the person you want  
Lorelai to end up with, Luke or Max. I'll think about your votes. You should also say why......well Part 2 will be out soon!  
  
lots of love,  
  
glitter_girl0058  



End file.
